The Truth About Oliver
by itsanythingbutregular
Summary: Bree finds out about the man they were facing in the alley earlier that night from Oliver. But what she is in for next is going to be shocking, as she soon discovers she, Adam, and Chase weren't the only first bionic super humans. Originally rated K but now rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE**

" **THE TRUTH ABOUT OLIVER"**

 **Characters: Bree Davenport, Oliver**

 **Location: Davenport Tower Penthouse – Mission Command**

 **Date: May 9, 2017**

 **Oliver and Bree are sitting down in Mission Command, talking about how the rest of the group is facing problems with a new mysterious enemy.**

Bree: So, Oliver, that guy that we just faced in the alley, do you know him? We need more information about him so that we can stop him from hurting anyone else. Skylar was put in the hospital because of him.

Oliver: (sighs) Yes, I do.

Bree: Who is he?

Oliver: He's my father.

Bree: (gasps) What? How? That's impossible!

Oliver: It was when I was little. My mother and father were arguing one night about something I didn't understand.

Bree: Keep going.

Oliver: Well, when they finished arguing, my father had left the house, angry. The last time my mother had heard from him was when he became evil and threatened to kill her and me.

Bree: That sounds bad. I can see why your mother wanted those powers.

Oliver: It wasn't because she cared, even when she did. He was controlling her to bring the Arcturion to him.

Bree: What's his name?

Oliver: His name is Preston Johnson, a Russian-American scientist who worked for one of the biggest dictators of all time.

Bree: Wait, wasn't that the guy that Brandon was talking about when the guy tried to steal his powers?

Oliver: Yeah. Brandon had called me saying that he wasn't feeling well. When I went to get him, he was poisoned by Preston.

Bree: If that guy messes with my boyfriend again, I'll… I'll…

Oliver: Bree, calm down! Brandon is fine now; he went to get some parts for something to stop my father.

Bree: Wait, isn't Preston human?

Oliver: Not anymore. He turned himself into a half-human/half-cyborg killing machine when he first turned evil. That's why he had that electrocution power that was five times stronger than that Krane guy you guys always talk about after you killed him.

Bree: So, how do we stop him?

Oliver: I don't know. Brandon said that he would figure how to build this, "thing," before Preston can make his next move.

Bree: What about your mother? He's not going to go after him, right?

Oliver: I would not count on it.

 **All of a sudden, a mission alert pops up on the screen.**

Oliver: Wait, that's the prison. That's where they're keeping my mother!

Bree: I guess I deserve an "I told you so," don't I?

Oliver: No. You didn't do anything wrong. We have to warn the rest of the group, now. If we don't, Preston will kill my mother!

Bree: All right, let's go get them.

Oliver: Thanks.

Bree: (stops Oliver) Wait! That dictator guy that you were talking about… who was he?

Oliver: He's a bionic villain named Massacre. He had started a bionic war against the United States back in the 90s.

Bree: I feel like I heard about this guy before…

Oliver: I have always heard about him. In the comic books they used to publish about some bionic superhuman that stopped him before he suddenly disappeared.

Bree: Wait, so Adam, Chase, and I weren't the world's first bionic super humans?

Oliver: No, you weren't. The guy was experimented on in Russia before escaping back to the United States to help the country and the United Nations stop Massacre.

Bree: Well, who was the guy who stopped him?

Oliver: His name is Vincent Davenport.

Bree: Wait, Davenport? So he was in our family?

Oliver: Yes. I can show you the rest of the story so I won't hurt your feelings in any way.

 **Oliver pulls out the last comic book made about Vincent, and turns to the very last page.**

Oliver: Look at it.

 **Bree looks at it, then has a shocked look in her face.**

Bree: He's our father?

Oliver: I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to let you see for yourself.

Bree: This is a lot to take in. Is he dead?

Oliver: No, he's just missing. They just put him as "presumed dead."

Bree: So there's still a chance of finding him?

Oliver: Yes. But first we need to stop Preston, that way he can give us information about this entire topic so we can figure out what to do.

Bree: Okay.

Oliver: Come on, let's go upstairs.

Bree: Wait! I wanted to say thanks. I couldn't do this without you.

Oliver: Me neither.

 **Oliver and Bree hug, then go upstairs to alert the rest of the Elite Force and Brandon about where Preston is going.**

 **THE END**

 **(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FUTURE…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE**

" **THE TRUTH ABOUT OLIVER" PART II**

 **Hey guys! Wow, it's been over a year since I have uploaded this fanfiction! Many of you were asking if I was going to make a sequel… well, here it is! Part two of The Truth About Oliver! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Brandon**

 **0000000000**

 **Characters: Chase, Bree, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Brandon, Preston Johnson, Bridget**

 **Locations: Davenport Tower Penthouse – Upper Level, Sanctuary Prison**

 **Date: May 9, 2017**

 **Oliver and Bree are just now coming up from Mission Command to meet with the rest of the team and Brandon.**

Chase: Did you guys find anything?

Bree: Yeah! Preston is at the Sanctuary Prison!

Oliver: That's where my mom is being held… well, prisoner. I literally don't know how else to put that.

Kaz: Let me just say that you did a great job. (Kaz pats Oliver on the back, much to Oliver's annoyance.)

Skylar: Well, let's go then!

Brandon: (groans as he tries to stand up) I am going to kill that bastard.

Bree: Brandon, stay in Mission Command and give us intel. You are still hurt.

Chase: Yeah, buddy. I agree with Bree; you can't go like this.

Brandon: Alright, alright. Gees, I feel like Mission Specialist Dooley for some reason.

Kaz: Breaking the fourth wall, aren't we now, Brandon?

Brandon: Nunya-buisness.

 **The Elite Force then goes out the door to head to Sanctuary Prison, while Brandon goes down to Mission Command. The Elite Force then arrives at the prison five minutes later.**

Chase: Come in, Brandon.

Brandon: Yes sir?

Chase: Do you have any intel about the mission yet? And please, don't call me sir. It's just weird.

Brandon: Fine, damn it. Looks like you must go to the door on the right. Don't go to the door on the left; it's rigged with explosives.

Bree: How did you know that?

Brandon: Um… I might have pulled up the holographic map again.

Kaz: We told you not to use that, man!

Brandon: HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS DAMN MAP ON A TINY SCREEN? I CAN'T EVEN SEE IT WITH MY GLASSES!

Oliver: He has a point.

Skylar: Alright, Brandon. Just calm down. What happens next after we open the door?

Brandon: There should be cell doors on each side. The top floor should have Oliver's mother in one cell.

Chase: Got it. Thanks, dude.

Brandon: No problem. (mumbles to himself) Weirdos.

Oliver: You know you are still on comms, right?

Brandon: Wow. Like, I didn't know that. (Brandon said that sarcastically)

 **The team then goes to open the door and proceeds to the top floor of the many cells that lie within the room. Oliver then notices his mother, and Bridget gets up quickly and runs to the bars.**

Bridget: Oliver! Thank goodness! I thought you would never make it!

Oliver: Well, let's just say that even if we save you, you are still going to be under surveillance.

Bridget: Fine. But do you know who is after me?

Kaz: Preston Johnson.

Bridget: (gives a gasp and a shocked look) No! He can't do this to me! You all need to get me out of here, now!

Skylar: Alright, alright! Gees, take it down a notch, lady!

 **But it was too late. As soon as they got Bridget out of her cell, Preston appeared out of nowhere.**

Preston: Hello, Bridget.

Bridget: Preston…

Preston: No time for words, woman! NOW DIE!

Chase: GET DOWN!

 **Preston then proceeds to electrocute everyone into an unconscious state so he can take them back to his evil lair.**

Preston: (whispers to Bridget) You see, Bridget, even though you are unconscious, I am going to tell you something. I will leave you a broken person. I have always had a consumed hatred for you and our son, and I will make both your lives a living hell, along with your new friends here. Be prepared to die, sweetie. I am going to make you enjoy a slow and painful death.

 **The next scene shows Brandon at Mission Command.**

Brandon: Guys! Guys, come in! UGH! I should have gone with them. _Calm down, Brandon. You need to control yourself._

Brandon then super speeds up to his room and gets his mission suit on.

Brandon: I'm coming guys. And for you, Preston.

 **And there you guys have it! Sorry it took so long for this second part, I was super busy and I couldn't upload any new chapters or fanfictions. Part III will be coming soon!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Brandon**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE**

 **THE TRUTH ABOUT OLIVER – PART III**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus on this story, I was SUPER busy in college this semester. Anyways, here is another chapter for** _ **The Truth About Oliver**_ **, in which Brandon gets some surprising help from an unlikely ally to stop Oliver's father, Preston, from killing the Elite Force and Bridget. Enjoy! And make sure to check out my new story,** _ **Subject 2**_ **!**

 **Preston: Brandon doesn't own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has made.**

The Elite Force and Bridget woke up in a strange location after getting captured by Preston.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Chase asked, suspicious of where everyone was.

"Not sure," Skylar replied. "It looks like a… like a pocket dimension or something?"

"Wait, pocket dimension? Like somewhere that isn't in the real world and has its own reality?" Kaz asked, wanting to know more about what a pocket dimension was.

"No Kaz," Chase replied with a frustrated look on his face. "A pocket dimension defines a realm like the one that contains the observable universe as only one of the many inflationary zones."

"Well, that took FOREVER," Kaz said jokingly.

"Guys, will you please stop!" Bree stated. "We have to find a way out of here!"

"Not going to happen," a cyborg voice said in the dark. He walked up to the team and Bridget and revealed his cyborg circuitry.

"Preston? What happened to you?" Bridget asked.

"You know what happened. After Mighty Med was destroyed, I was buried beneath the rubble, screaming for dear life. My skin was burnt, and there was blood everywhere. I couldn't breathe under the rubble because there was so much on top of me. And then a figure reached their hand out to me and took me to their lab. They fixed me, unlike you where you betrayed me, just so you could become the most powerful being in the world," Preston explained.

"Who is your dealer?" Chase asked, suspicious of where Preston got his cyborg technology.

"Sorry, can't say," Preston replied. "And if I did tell you, I would have to kill you."

"Preston, please don't do this," Bridget begged. "There's still humanity left inside of you, I know it!"

"THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" Preston screamed! "ALL THERE IS LEFT IS CIRCUITRY AND NO EMOTION!"

Preston then left the room, mad after Bridget begged him not to hurt her and the rest of the team. Chase looked around to see if there was another way out but failed in his search.

"Guys, there's no other way out," Chase said with a frown on his face.

"What will we do?" Oliver asked.

"I guess someone else will have to save us," Skylar replied.

The Elite Force and Bridget then just sat there, on the concrete floor, hoping that someone would come to their rescue.

Brandon entered a secret area in Mission Command behind one of the rock walls. He walked until he saw a prison cell that looked a lot like the ones they had at Mighty Max. He then spoke to a suspicious figure who was sitting down on the bench in the cell.

"So, are you going to help me or not?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I would love to, but I don't help heroes," the person replied.

The figure then showed himself to be Sebastian, who did the rebellion at the Bionic Academy a couple of years ago. Brandon then proceeded to unlock the cell and grabbed Sebastian by the throat.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Brandon yelled as he threatened Sebastian. "YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME RESCUE THE TEAM AND BRIDGET FROM THAT CYBORG SCHMUCK OR I WILL CRUSH YOUR VOCAL CORDS THAT YOU WILL SOUND LIKE THE LITTLE GIRL FROM THE RED RIDING HOOD STORY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Okay, okay!" Sebastian said as he choked. Brandon then let go of Sebastian's throat, while Sebastian coughed due to how strong Brandon's grip was.

"So, like I said… are you going to help me or not?" Brandon asked again, with a stare on his face while he was looking at Sebastian.

"Sure," Sebastian replied. "But we're going to need some help if you're going to take down something that advanced."

"Who?" Brandon asked Sebastian.

"You'll see," Sebastian replied to Brandon's question. The two then headed out of the secret area and headed to wherever Sebastian told Brandon they were going.

 **So, guys, I hope you liked the new chapter! Stay tuned for Part IV that is coming soon!**

 **Brandon**


End file.
